Evangelion: There and Back Again
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Shinji and Kaworu cannot stand being apart, so, after their break-up, they get back together and make love. [ShinjiXKaworu] Some Lemon.


_**There and Back Again**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_**Written in 2014**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ FanFiction_

_A __**KaworuXShinji FanFiction**_

Shinji Ikari was just sitting on his bed in his bedroom, thinking why he broke up with Kaworu in the first place. He made a terrible mistake doing so. He couldn't believe it. It was so devastating to him. He kept staring at his picture of Kaworu that he secretly kept. Kaworu was so sexy in that picture, he was wearing a baggy pair of trunks and his abs were outrageously gorgeous as it was bare.

But then, Shinji heard a knock at the door while he was staring at the picture. He slowly got up and walked slowly to the door like the Grim Reaper was waiting for him. His apartment was clean just in case someone decided to visit.

The person who came was Kaworu.

"Kaworu! It's so nice to..." Shinji exclaimed before he found that Kaworu was crying. He never saw Kaworu cry before, so there must have been something so devastating to make him do so.

Kaworu flung his arms around the frail boy and sobbed on Shinji's shoulder.

"I missed you, Shinji-kun! Please accept me back! I can't stand to not be with you! It burdens my heart, Shinji-kun!" Kaworu sobbed.

Shinji rubbed Kaworu's back and comforted him with great care. "Shhhh, Kaworu, it's okay. I'm here for you," Shinji said.

Shinji never thought that he would be the one to comfort the one who had always comforted him.

"Can...Can we go inside, please?" Kaworu sniffed.

"Of course, Kaworu-kun," Shinji said, leading Kaworu into the apartment.

"How come your apartment is always so clean, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked Shinji as Shinji led him to the couch.

"...Um, I just don't want people to think I'm a slob," Shinji said, going to get a blanket from a cabinet.

Kaworu smiled and settled on the couch.

Shinji came back with a smile and a blanket in his hands to give to Kaworu. He placed the warm blanket over the freezing Angel and smiled like a warm adult.

"Shinji-kun...?" Kaworu asked, lying down on the couch.

"Yes, Kaworu-kun?" Shinji asked, sitting on the couch next to Kaworu.

"Do you want to...become mine again, Shinji-kun?"

"Of course, Kaworu-kun." Shinji smiled.

Kaworu smiled and motioned Shinji to snuggle up to him.

After about fifteen minutes of snuggling together on the couch, Shinji led Kaworu to his room to make out. The last time Kaworu was in Shinji's room, it was a little plain, but, now, there's a neat desk with a computer and a printer, a huge dresser with a couple of books on the top, posters of famous violinists, the color theme is Unit 01 colors, and pictures of Kaworu and himself in frames on the walls. Kaworu was definitely impressed.

Shinji tidied up the bed to make it romantic even though they're just going to mess it up again after the make-out. To him, everything has to be neat and tidy before special things or he just wants everything to be organized.

"Shinji, your room is a lot nicer. I love it," Kaworu said, smiling.

"Thank you, Kaworu, while we were apart...and I will never want that to happen...I tidied everything up and decorated," Shinji said, putting the pillow in its precise proper place.

When he was done, Shinji pulled off his lonely pair of boxers, leaving his naked little self standing in front of Kaworu.

Kaworu smiled at his beloved and started taking off his clothes. When he was done, their erections grew firm and hard from the familiar sensation of their groins being out in the open. So, they climbed into the bed and tried to decide who should do what first. Finally, Kaworu slid under the covers to Shinji's erection to satisfy it. Shinji's upper torso, head, and arms were out of the covers and he saw a Kaworu-shaped lump down at his groin area.

At first, Shinji felt Kaworu's long hands rubbing the hard cock, but then he felt a mouth lock onto it and start sucking it. A sudden desiring sensation moved the brunette to unbelievable bliss. He started sweating epically and his breathing grew rapid. Gasps and moans escaped his mouth as he gripped the sheets with his hands. He curled his toes and his eyes widened.

When the sensation made his face heat up, his hips started to move up and down slowly until the shock of his orgasm locked him into place. He came into Kaworu's mouth and Shinji's mind swirled as the sensation overthrew his body. He wanted more than just this. His back arched and he can feel the sensation grow more powerful. This was the best that Kaworu could ever give to Shinji. It was like Heaven.

"Kaworu-kuuun!" Shinji squeaked.

Kaworu slid his mouth off of Shinji's cock and saw a flow of cum spill out onto the bed. He slid his mouth back onto the cock and suck onto it. Shinji's mind wanted more of this and arched his back so high from the sensation that the tip of his head was touching the pillow.

When Kaworu slid his mouth off of Shinji's dick, the cum stopped.

Now it was Kaworu's turn. Kaworu slid out of the covers and saw that Shinji was hyperventilating. Kaworu calmed Shinji and made him happy. Shinji slid down under the covers to level his eyes and mouth with Kaworu's penis. Shinji remembered that Kaworu's penis and balls were bigger than his, so his mouth would only take so much. Shinji thought that it was sexy that Kaworu's cock was bigger. He began to rub the manly erection hard and deep to make Kaworu feel the same sensation he felt.

Kaworu gripped the sheets with his hands and tightly closed his eyes to imagine Shinji rubbing his erection.

Shinji slid his mouth onto Kaworu's dick and began sucking the large erection. Kaworu's eyes burst open and widened as the sensation exploded into desire.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Kaworu yelled, trying hard not to cum into Shinji's delicate mouth, knowing that it'll suffocate him from all the cum.

Shinji only made it worse when the pace quickened to make Kaworu cum. Kaworu gasped and sweated like everything was going to kill him. This excitement heated up in Kaworu.

‡‡‡‡‡

Kaworu and Shinji lay in Shinji's bed after their epic sex activity. Shinji snuggled up to Kaworu and moaned in happiness. The whole sensation of getting Kaworu back was drilling right into his mind.

"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked Shinji.

"Yes, Kaworu-kun?" Shinji asked Kaworu.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, Kaworu-kun." Shinji smiled and kissed Kaworu's hand.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." Kaworu smiled and rubbed Shinji's head of hair.

Shinji positioned himself to sit on Kaworu's lap. He leaned down to Kaworu's lips (curving his back to make it look like he was crawling like a cat) and tenderly kissed him.

"Kaworu, do you still like hot baths?" Shinji asked the gray-headed, red-eyed Angel.

"Yes, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, smiling.

Shinji smiled and kissed Kaworu again.

The two went into Shinji's bathroom to take a bath together. The heat filled the two bodies as they lay naked in the tub of scolding hot water. The sensation was familiar when they last had a bath, at least a month ago. It was comforting and the water deluged their bodies with ecstasy. Kaworu's happiness was very relieving as he snuggled up to Shinji. Shinji noticed that Kaworu's body was sexier and he was more fit.

"Shinji-kun, I can't believe that we separated ourselves from each other from _this_," Kaworu said, motioning to the surroundings.

"...Yeah, me neither," Shinji said, frowning.

"I want to be with you forever, Shinji-kun." A smile crossed his lips.

"...Me too." Shinji smiled as well.


End file.
